


Mind over Matter

by LettersToJune



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Mild Self-Hatred, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Murder, dark dream, its not pretty, no beta we die like men, yall Sapnap straight up dies in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersToJune/pseuds/LettersToJune
Summary: Sapnap visits Tommy in exile in an attempt to garner his support in a plot to restore peace to the SMP. Dream catches wind and tries to stop the meet up, knowing Tommy will do something he will regret. Things go terribly awry.This fic is based on the TikTok created by kickingklaus, attached below this is the link to the TikTok. Go and show him some love, he's an amazing cosplayer and cosplays Sapnap quite a lot.https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJbXavS8/Do not read if character death or death in general is something you find triggering.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mind over Matter

Tommy’s face was marred by his glower as he glanced up the hill from which he knew Dream would appear.

“Tommy, please,” Sapnap pleaded, hands up in defense.

He had come to try and talk Tommy into joining him and George’s plot to restore some semblance of peace, only to discover that Tommy had a plan of his own.

Sapnap glanced nervously at the blade Tommy had white-knuckled in his grasp.

The faint echo of a voice could be heard over the hill, “Sapnap!”

Sapnap’s eyes flickered towards the voice, recognizing it as belonging to Dream. He silently prayed to whoever was listening that his friend would reach him in time to calm the boy before him.

A sliver of fear sliced through Tommy as he heard Dream’s voice, before he steeled his resolve once more. Sapnap’s pleading eyes bore into him, but Tommy ignored his stare. Without allowing himself to dwell on the fear radiating off the boy in front of him, Tommy swiftly grabbed Sapnap by the shoulder and plunged his sword deep into his belly. A strangled cry caught in Sapnap’s throat as he hunched forward, grasping desperately at the sleeve of Tommy’s shirt as he fell.

“He has to learn,” Tommy ground out, still supporting Sapnap’s weight on his blade.

Tommy’s eyes flickered up to Sapnap’s face, twisted in pain, as he wrenched the blade out of his gut. A shuddering gasp escaped Sapnap’s lips as Tommy pulled his sword from his body. The fear in the boy in front of him caused Tommy’s resolve to falter.

“I’m sorry, Sapnap,” Tommy’s voice cracked as the guilt of his actions wrenched his heart.

“SAPNAP!” Dream’s scream was much closer now.

Tommy whipped his head around seeing the masked figure sprint down the hill towards the two boys. Tommy glanced back at Sapnap’s hunched figure, still clinging to his shirt. Tommy steeled his nerves one final time before ripping Sapnap’s hand off his shirt, causing Sapnap fall to the ground, no longer having the younger boy supporting his weight.

Tommy caught a glimpse of Dream’s signature green hoodie moving towards him before sprinting towards his Nether Portal, compass in hand. Afraid of what he’d see if he looked back, Tommy lunged through the portal without turning around to see the carnage he left behind. Once he was through he sprinted over the crude bridges towards Home, furious tears stinging his eyes has he ran. He didn’t allow himself to stop running until he made it to the platform upon which the Portal home stood. He finally let a single sob escape his lips as hot tears burned his cheeks. Tommy swallowed gasping breaths of air as cried, doubled over with his hands pulling angrily at his hair.

The image of the fear in Sapnap’s eyes was seared into Tommy’s memory. He suddenly found himself retching over the side of the platform at the thought of what he’d done. Furiously wiping his mouth, the tears that scalded his face blinded him, falling faster than he could blink them away.

“I JUST WANTED TO GO HOME!” He screamed into the boiling chasm below, fists pounding into the blackstone.

He screamed and cried until his voice was hoarse and the tears refused to fall.

Slowly crawling to his feet, Tommy let out a choked gasp and wiped the remnants of his tears from his face. He gripped his compass tightly once more and turned towards the Portal home.

With one final shuddering breath he muttered, voice raw, “Why couldn’t you just let me go _home_?”

Squaring his shoulders, he stepped through the Portal, following where his compass lead.

—

Third Person POV

As Sapnap crumpled to the ground clutching at the gaping wound in his stomach, Dream skid down the hill.

“Oh my _god_ , Sapnap!” The man cried out, grabbing at the form of his fallen friend.

He ripped his mask off and took in the scene before him, “Sapnap, oh god.”

 _There was so much blood_.

Dream held the boy in his arms as Sapnap let out pitiful sobs, the pain wracking his body. He pressed his hand into the wound, hopelessly trying to stem the blood flow. For once in his life, Dream felt powerless. And Sapnap? He was so fucking scared. He didn’t want to die, not yet. Not like this. He desperately gripped at the fabric of Dream’s shirt like a lifeline.

“ _Dream_ ,” he whimpered, “Dream, I don’t wanna die. _Please_.”

“Sap—”

A horrible cough bubbled up from Sapnap’s throat, cutting Dream off. Blood stained Sapnap’s teeth and dribbled down his lips. Dream pulled his friend closer as he watched helplessly as Sapnap slowly, _painfully_ , choked to death in his own blood.

Silent tears slid down Dream’s cheeks as Sapnap shuddered and gasped in his arms. With one final, bloody breath Sapnap stilled, eyes glazed over in an eternal, terrified stare.

“Sap?” Dream whispered gently, voice wobbling.

He was gone.

A sob ripped itself from Dream’s throat as the realization sank in. He cradled the lifeless body of his friend, rocking back and forth as sobs wracked his body. He stayed there, drenched in blood, until Sapnap’s body grew cold. Finally, Dream let his grasp on Sapnap’s shirt loosen, before stiffly rising to his feet. His green hoodie was now stained crimson. His hands were sticky with blood as he bent down to pick up his mask from the grass below him. Dream gingerly placed the ceramic mask back on his face; the pristine surface now marred by a single, bloody handprint.

He stared silently down at his friend’s body. Tears of sorrow quickly turned to tears of fury, as he swiveled his gaze towards the Portal through which Tommy had escaped.

Through gritted teeth, he hissed a deadly threat, “ _It’s your turn to learn, Tommy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time posting a fic on AO3, and I'm definitely still learning the ropes. Constructive criticism is more than welcome and appreciated, however flaming or hateful comments will be removed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short fic, if you have any ideas you'd like me to put to paper let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Also, I already said this in the summary, but seriously go check out kickingklaus on TikTok, his content is amazing!
> 
> Love you guys!!


End file.
